Remembered?
by Azhy
Summary: Reto Ric. Quieres olvidar, pero él ha vuelto para hacerte recordar. ¿Recuerdas cuándo soñabas llegar al final del abismo junto a él? Sasuke ha vuelto para hacerlo realidad. Caerás a su lado. /For Lenna/


Disclaimer applied.

Para RIC: "Reto In Character". Para Lenna, un año más oxidada.

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"—Guy de Maupassant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El pasado es doloroso. Y los recuerdos son como dagas. Recordarlo es peor que haberlo vivido en el presente, porque cuando crees que la herida ha cerrado las dagas vuelven a clavarse en ella. Una y otra y otra vez, dolorosamente.

Y todo es rojo. Todo es sangre.

Los recuerdos deberían quedarse en donde pertenecen: el pasado.

Pero tanto él como tú se empeñan en avivarlos. En recordar cada ínfimo detalle de todo.

Por eso su sombra te sigue. Y aún te asusta.

Él siempre huye de ti. ¿Por qué invierte los papeles ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora que tu vida parece retomar el rumbo?

«Mentira». Lo recuerdas. No olvidas. Y él te seguirá.

Ignoras la voz en tu mente y aceleras el paso. No quieres saberlo. No quieres pensar en ello. Ya no recordarás. De verdad…ya no lo harás.

Escuchas sus pies. Las hojas secas despedazándose a su paso.

«Corre. Va a hacerte daño. Siempre lo hace. No se detendrá».

Obedeces.

«¡No, aguarda!» te detienes.« Escucha sus razones. Ha cambiado». Dudas. Temes. «¡Él en verdad ha cambiado!».

No te mueves, indecisa. Y él aparece frente a ti.

Porte frívolo y desinteresado. Pero algo ha cambiado al contacto ocular: se lee rabia en sus ojos.

Ojos rojos. Como la sangre. « ¿La recuerdas? » .

«¡Estúpida, huye!» grita la parte racional de ti. Pero todo el peso de tu cuerpo ha caído hasta tus pies y no te deja moverte.

Tiemblas al ver su brazo dirigirse lentamente hacia ti.

—No más dolor, Sasuke−kun —un susurro preso del miedo—. Por favor…

Su mano se detiene a solo milímetros de tu rostro.

Iba a abofetearte. A golpegarte. Te dañaría. (Ya lo había hecho. No te sorprendería).

Te encoges, pero no de dolor: de miedo.

Su mano se ha detenido a punto de llegar a tu mejilla. Y, contrario a lo que imaginabas…el tacto no fue doloroso.

Fue suave.

Toca tu mejilla con una caricia lenta, pero te mira con tal frialdad que opaca cualquier sentimiento esperanzador que pudieras tener.

Tú solo tenías miedo. De él.

« ¿Qué sientes? » .

—Miedo.

Él parece confundido de verte hablar sola. Pero no habla. Escucha. Siempre solo como un espectador.

« ¿De quién? » .

—De él.

De lo que puede hacerte. De lo que puede hacer que tú hagas. Porque lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Recuerdas el dolor y el daño causado.

Asientes.

«Entonces huye. Hazlo mientras aún puedas».

Lo intentas, pero su mano te ha cogido por el cuello, reteniéndote.

Te sacudes. Quieres huir. Pero sus ojos rojos buscan tu mirar. Y al final cedes.

Lo miras con asombro. Esos ojos rojos —de sangre—, son justo como los recuerdas. Y sus ojos giran con el sharingan, presos de una insana emoción. Inhalas fuertemente. Has caído. Has recordado.

Y has de pagar por ello.

En un súbito movimiento su mano sobre tu nuca te acerca a él rápidamente.

El contacto con sus labios siempre te pareció imposible. Pero ahora era real. Y no era precisamente mágico. Porque no se movía, y te miraba fijamente con esos ojos de sangre.

Y tú estabas aterrada.

Besar con los ojos abiertos…que falta de respeto.

Tus manos en su pecho intentan apartarlo. Pero te dices a ti misma que es inútil. Que es demasiado fuerte.

Y que esa noche él hará contigo lo que se le plazca.

Estampa su cuerpo sobre el tuyo contra un árbol. Gritas, porque ha dolido. Y te asusta aún más saber que ha dolido más en el pecho que en la espalda.

Sus manos empiezan a vagar por tus costados, y tu blusa sube hasta la cintura. Te remueves. No quieres eso. No así.

Pero sus labios vuelven a encontrarse. Y con ello, te está obligando a recordar.

Y tú, llorando, lo haces. Recuerdas el amor que decías sentir por él en el pasado. El cual creías olvidado.

« ¿Lo recuerdas ahora? ».

Le correspondes con torpeza, y te aferras a sus hombros con llanto en tus ojos e interrumpiendo el beso con tus gimoteos.

Él te quita la blusa y estruja tus senos por sobre la tela del sostén. La delicadeza se ha quedado atrás. Su haori ha seguido el mismo camino, y sus pechos se encuentran provocando una deliciosa fricción.

Gimes.

Y solo te sientes más asustada… de ti misma. Y de lo que Sasuke te ha llevado a ser.

Te pegas a él y te desnudas en sus brazos, sintiendo sus rudos besos vagando por todo tu cuerpo. Y cuando él acaricia con maestría tu entrepierna, pierdes todo atisbo de cordura. Y él simplemente sonríe, lejos de estar satisfecho.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritas muy cerca de su oído cuando él te ha arrebatado la virginidad sin miramientos.

No fue delicado, mucho menos dulce. Ha dolido, y te ha recordado todo lo que te ha hecho.

Dolor. Sangre. Sufrimiento. Muerte. Lágrimas. Desesperación. Molestia. Tristeza. Frustración. Aprietas los puños. ¿Lo recuerdas todo ahora?

Vuelves a llorar una vez que el cansancio te ha arrastrado hacia el suelo. Y ves como él se viste calmadamente sin mirarte si quiera. Gritas de frustración. Ha venido a derrumbar lo que por años has logrado forjar.

Jamás lo olvidarás….

El río de sangre ya se ha llevado consigo a Naruto y a Kakashi… Ya era hora de olvidar el dolor, el sufrimiento, la sangre y las lágrimas.

Ya habían pasado años de eso.

No querías recordarlo más. Pero él volvió para no dejarte olvidarlo.

Después de todo, una vez alejado de ti, él sonrió.

Porque Sasuke también lo recuerda claramente todo. Cuando, mucho tiempo atrás, tú le juraste amor eterno y prometiste ir a donde él fuera, sin importar el camino que decidiera tomar.

Ella solo quería estar a su lado.

¿Acaso pretendía olvidarlo todo ahora?

Eso no. Sakura cumpliría con la promesa que hizo cuando él abandonó la aldea.

Porque sí Sasuke caía al abismo, Sakura se iba con él.

« ¿Recuerdas la promesa, Sakura? ».

—Como sí la hubiese hecho ayer.

Que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo entonces.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Que corran mis lágrimas y se fusionen con la sangre derramada. Hagan esa mezcla que me impide dejar de amarlo. No lo olvides, yo no lo haré.

—Sasuke-kun, te amaré siempre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Taratará!

Feliz cumpleaños bastarda maldita que me ha escondido de mi padre durante años. Hoy, que justamente cumples 118 años de vida, no puedo estar más feliz de que seas un vampiro :3 Y de que brilles más que Edward Cullen .l.

Disfrútalo & nosé, mastúrbate o algo así ._.

Viry se encarga de las relaciones públicas sobre RIC, pero yo también lo pondré:

"DEBEN visitar la comunidad aquí en fanfiction: "RIC" a las que les recomiendo, que se suscriban.

"Reto In Character, por un fandom con menos OoC' ¿Te gusta el SasuSaku?, ¿te gusta de verdad? Un reto a probarlo, nada más." (a que está bueno!)

www. fanficion community/R_I_C/92217/ (tará!)"


End file.
